A Mirror Image
by KarterThirteen
Summary: Ed is sent on a mission to infiltrate Ouran Academy! Watch as the Ouran Host Club bother the living heck out of Ed. Ed also has a OC twin sister? Meet Sam Elric! I hope you read and enjoy :) I DO NOT OWN FMA OR OHSHC!
1. Chapter 1

{Hey, so I have been a bit bummed out lately... I love Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran Highschool Host Club with a passion, but... I want to see them collide! I've seen a couple good ones, but they always end so soon! I also added one of my OCs to keep Edward in check. I don't want to give too much away, so I won't tell you other than her name being Sam Elric. So, without further ado... my crossover!} {Almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!}

* * *

Edward woke up, the sun beaming in. It was another peaceful day in Amestris. He woke up in Central to see his little brother, Alphonse, sitting in the corner. Al's armour reflected the sun as Ed looked at him. Also, next to him in his bed was his twin sister, Sam. Her caramel hair covered her closed azure eyes. Even though they were born 20 minutes apart, they looked very different from each other. Ed inherited their father's blonde hair and golden eyes while Sam inherited their mother's chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes.

Sam was still asleep, hugging Ed's automail arm. After the 'incident', she suffered from insomnia and can only sleep when Ed was right next to her. He brushed the hair out of her calm face. When she slept, he had to admit, was when she looked her calmest. Her eyes slowly started to open. He grinned as she sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sam was not in the mood to be teased by her brother. She was up until 2 in the morning reading her book and it was now 10 in the morning.

"I'm sorry. You must be talking about someone else." She said sarcastically. She stretched her arms out as Al stood up and grabbed her crutches.

During the 'incident', Ed lost his right arm and left leg, Al lost his whole body and for Sam... she became paralyzed in her right leg. After that, she had a choice. Keep her leg or amputate it. She decided to get it amputated because it would be just a useless to keep it. Automail wouldn't help because the nerves in her leg were dead. So, all she has now is a stump. She then started using crutches to get around.

"Thanks, Al." She grabbed the crutches and started to stand up. Ed watched her as she made her way to their closet. She changed (with Ed's help) into a red t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, a pair of cargo shorts and a boot. Her hair was put into a side braid and her leg was bandaged.

"So, what's today's agenda?" Ed stood up, putting on his regular black t-shirt, leather pants, white gloves and his classic red jacket.

"The colonel called while you two were asleep. He said he has an important mission for Ed." Ed sat on the bed as Sam braided his hair. "Did he say a time to meet him?"

"Yeah... he said 9." Ed then stood up in shock. "FUCK! The colonel's gonna have my ass!" He was in such a hurry, he picked up Sam bridal style and ran out the door. Al followed, having put her crouches in his armour as he ran after them.

They finally made it to Central Command at about 10:30, mostly because Ed almost dropped Sam a couple. He kicked down Mustang's door and ran in, Sam holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"So, you finally made it, Fullmetal." Mustang was sitting at his desk, piles of papers surrounding his desk.

"Well, if you didn't notice Sam is missing her leg! How fast do you think she is able to go?!" He always seemed to loose his temper rather quickly with Mustang, especially when it had something to do with Sam. Sam rolled her eyes while Ed was using her leg as an excuse.

"I know, but it doesn't take a hour and a half to walk from your hotel to here." Mustang smirked. "And why are you carrying her? Doesn't she have crutches?"

Ed realised that he left Al and her crutches back in the hotel room. _Shit move..._

He set down Sam in one of Mustang's chairs. Alphonse finally came in. "Al! Can you run home and grab Sam's crutches? I, uh, completely forgot them."

Al sighed, pulling out the crutches from within his metal body. Ed grinned one of his famous grins. "Thanks, Al."

Ed set the crutches next to Sam and sat down. "So, what's this 'super important' mission that you need me for?"

"Actually, I need you _and_ Sam." Sam's eyes grew a bit. "M-Me?! What can someone who can't even stand on her own two feet do for the military?"

"It's undercover work. Very far out east lies a country called Japan. It has no idea about alchemy and automail and such. I was told that there have been murders occurring there frequently. The cause of death..." He stopped, sinking in a deep breath. "... is their brains exploding from the inside out. Sound familiar?"

_Scar... a murderer who's method is easy to identify. He almost killed us. Made us three go to the hospital, destroyed my arm, blown Al to bits and even worse... Sam got stabbed in the stomach. He WILL pay for hurting my family._

"Anyway, the killings range from the ages 14-18, all of them students at a school called 'Ouran Academy'. Your job is to infiltrate the school and protect the students. If you find out it is Scar, you are to report to me. You will be assigned fake parents to come with you. The Fuhrer picked out two working operatives." He pulled out a slip of paper out a nearby envelope. "Those two are Hawkeye and... ME?!"


	2. Chapter 2

{Inspiration keeps smacking me in the face for this story. I hope you are enjoying it! Ed's potty mouth is about to go on overdrive! Well, back to the story!}

"Those two are Hawkeye and... ME?!"

The room fell into silence for a couple of seconds before Sam started chuckling. Soon, it was her and Al, but instaed of chuckling it turned into a full on laugh the almost made them fall to the floor. Ed's eyes darted at them, then at Mustang.

"What makes you think I'm going to live with you?!" He stood up, yelling. He was about to crack.

"It was the Fuhrer's choice, not mine." He sighed. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late... again..."

Sam finally stopped laughing and questions started pouring out. "How long are we going to be gone?"

He sighed, looking at Al. "From about 6 months to a year." Sam looked down at the floor. "Is Al coming?"

His eye looked away from Sam. "No. I'm sorry. He could jeopardize the mission if he came. You can call him though." Sam was now a bit happier than before.

After Mustang dismissed them from his office, they went to lunch. After Ed ate almost half the restraunt, they went back to the hotel. Sam hadn't said a single word the entire time and she didn't eat any of the food she ordered. She just sat with them, gazing out the window. Ed started to get worried.

"Hey, you okay?" He finally said. She snapped out of thought and gave a fake grin. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. I think that might be the reason you're so short. All of your energy goes into your worrying instead of growing."

Ed's face turned red and steam started to blow out of his ears. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK THAT BARELY BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFY GLASS, YOU CRIPPLE?!" Sam gritted her teeth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISABLE?! I AM ABLE ENOUGH TO KICK YOU ASS, YOU MIDGET!" They then had as Al called it 'A sibling screaming match'. Even though they seem different, they are actually very much alike. Ed's 'trigger' words were small, short, tiny, midget, etc. While for Sam, it's cripple, handicap, disable, physically challenged, etc. They both had short tempers when those words were said. Al finally split the two up, reminding them that they needed to pack.

The rest of the night was very uneventful. Ed then woke up to find Sam had gotten up before him. She was looking out the window, watching the sun rise. Dark circles were starting to form under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She smiled, turning to Ed. "I don't know... 5 hours?" Ed's eyes grew a bit before grinning on of his famous grins. "Typical Sam..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She defended. He started to get dressed. "You almost never sleep and when you do, it's when you run out of energy and pass out."

"Really? Says the guy who used to wet himself every night and ask me to crawl into bed with him." He glared at her, helping her get dressed. This time in a black t-shirt, a red hoodie and jeans (the pant leg on her right leg was tied into a knot so it wouldn't drag on the ground). Her hair tied into a messy bun.

They grabbed their already packed bags and started to head out the door. "We'll call you every night and give you lots of details. Love ya, Al!" Sam hugged Al tightly. Ed then pulled her away and they left out the door.

They finally made it to the train station to notice Mustang and Riza standing with their suitcases. "Hey!" Sam called out. Mustang looked up while Riza waved.

"Ah, Fullmetal, you're actually on time." Ed glared at Mustang. "Yeah I am. When is our train supposed to come?"

Riza took Sam's bag from Ed and answered something surprising. "We are still waiting for someone." Ed and Sam were confused. They replied in unison, "Who?"

Soon enough, a large shadow appeared behind Sam and Ed. Two large arms wrapped around them, pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, dear Elric twins! How great it is to see you!"

At that moment, they knew who it was... "Major... Armstrong?"

{I hope you like it! Finally got to post it and I have a couple ideas on how the story will play out. Please follow, favorite and review!}


	3. Chapter 3

{Two chapters in one day?! This must be magic! Well... IT ISN'T! I got an Icee eureka! That means I am drinking an Icee (blue raspberry) and inspiration struck. I hope you like this one :)}

"Major... Armstrong?"

Ed and Sam struggled to run from the muscular man's grasp, but failed miserably.

"M-Major... can't... breath..." Sam said as her face started to turn blue. He noticed this and finally let go. "I'm terribly sorry. I was just using the bear hug that is passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

Mustang sighed as Sam balanced herself, breathing heavily. "Anyway... Major, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, also breathing heavily.

"Oh. The Fuhrer asked me to come along for extra protection since Sam can't fight." Sam rolled her eyes. "I am to act as your Uncle Alex." The thought of that made the four shudder.

"Wait... we all have different last names. Hawkeye, Mustang, Elric and Armstrong. So, what will our last name be?" They all looked at each other. We decided to do rock-paper-scissors. And the winner was... Armstrong. He did rock, Edward and Mustang scissors and Riza did nothing (she thought it was stupid). They were now the Armstrong family... yuck...

* * *

Host Club POV:

Haruhi was setting things down, getting ready for the girls to enter. Today's theme was anime. Tamaki was Naruto from Naruto Shippuden, the twins were symmetrical Death The Kids from Soul Eater, Huney was Italy and Mori was Germany, both from Hetalia, Kyoya was Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, and Haruhi... she wasn't happy with what she got. She was given a girl's anime uniform and a bow and arrow. She was supposed to be Kagome from Inuyasha. After a cold and hard rejection of the costume, she became Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji.

Her eye patch made it hard for her to see, but she got used to it. While Haruhi was setting up, Kyoya was scribbling in his black notebook.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki screamed, running into the room. "The devilish twins ruined my ninja headband!" He held out the hidden leaf headband that had the words "ninja sempai" on it. His eyes grew large as he pouted in his emo corner.

"Sempai, it's not that bad." He looked at Haruhi, who was wearing the 19th century anime boy's usual blue suit. Tamaki then tackled her, yelling, "MY LITTLE DAUGHTER IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Tamaki, you might want to hear this." Tamaki stepped away from Haruhi, a smile the size of China never leaving his face. "Yes. What is it?"

"It seems we will be getting some new classmates in a couple day. A boy and a girl. Shall I tell the details?" Tamaki wondered what the would be like. "Let's discuss this with the whole club!"

A group of anime-themed hosts surrounded them. "Alright, proceed."

Kyoya went to start talking when the floor started shaking. Behind them on a stage, stood a Sailor Scout Renge. Her scary laugh echoed through out the room.

"As the host clubs manager, I hope you didn't forget about me, my dear Kyoya." At that moment, Kyoya shuddered. He quickly recovered.

"Their name's are Edward and Samantha Armstrong. They come from a country very far east called Amestris. They are scholarship students like Haruhi. Due to his sister's disability, their family, consisting of their mother Riza, father Roy and uncle Alex, moved to Japan, hoping to get her better medical help."

The hosts, and Renge, looked at Kyoya, confused. "Disability?" Haruhi finally spat out.

"Yes. It seems that when Samantha was young, she was playing in the road with her brother when a drunkard hit her. They rushed her to the hospital after her brother rushed in to tell their parents. After the accident, she suffered from a concussion and her right leg was paralyzed from half up her thigh down. Her parents decided they would efficient to remove the paralyzed leg. She now walks with crutches."

The host club looked very depressed from the short and sad story. Tamaki and the twins had tears running down their eyes, the twins sobbing overdramatically.""So sad.""

Tamaki looked geneually depressed. His voice was soft and gentle. "Kyoya. Do you have a picture of her that I can see?"

Kyoya looked surprised for a moment then gave him a picture. It looked like a hidden camera shot at a train station. A girl with brown hair and a red hoodie stood there with crutches. She was being hugged by a large bald man with a moustache along with a boy with long blonde hair, presumably her brother, Edward. A man with black hair and a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes watched from the side lines.

Tamaki moved from depression to determination. "Men. We are going to make this girl happy! She's been through a lot and our job at the host club is to make every girl happy!"

"Sempai, not to be rude, but what makes you think she wants to be happy? Maybe she just needs some space." The twins snapped out of their ridiculous fake depression. "Yeah, boss. What if-" "-she doesn't need help?"

"I'm with Tama-chan. Maybe she needs someone to give some cake or let her hug Usa-chan!" Huney lifted up the pink rabbit that was holding a white flag. {AN: Dat reference dough,} "Kyoya?"

"I don't really care what you do. As long as it doesn't cost too much, I'm fine with it." His glasses glared a beam of light. "Mori?" Mori simply nodded.

"Then, it's 4 against 3. We are going to help the dear physically challenge Samantha Armstrong!" He then realized that Haruhi was on the mischievous twins side. "Haruhi! Why didn't you side with Daddy?!"

Haruhi turned her back towards him. "I just think prying into a poor crippled girl's life is rude and mean."

Kyoya grinned, pushing up his glasses. "Well, this will be _very_ interesting..."

{I hope this fueled your need for 'Daddy'. I know they may seem OOC, but hey, I'm trying. Please follow, favorite, and review!}


	4. Chapter 4

{I just watched Aladin. 'Friend Like Me' is stuck in my head. I don't mind... but I do mind when I'm making song references in this one and it's hard to thing of the tune of one when all I hear in my head is, 'Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down? You ain't never had friend like me.' ... still can't believe Robin Williams died... anyway, back to the story!}

FMA POV:

They had finally arrived in Japan. They all changed into different clothes except Sam who seemed to already wearing what is popular in Japan.

"So, where are we gonna live?" Sam asked with a yawn. They arrived at about 1 in the morning and Sam was actually feeling tired for once.

"Our home is not far. I just asked where the address was. It's just around the corner." Roy stated, walking in front of them all.

Sam stopped and bought something called a 'mp3'. She knew a bit about japanese culture from her books. She put some music on it while they walked to their house. She loves music. She even brought her guitar with her, so she can play these songs. Her playlist contained 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, 'Titanium' by David Guetta, 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift, 'Adventure Time' by Bribry, 'Thinking Of You' by Christian Kane, 'Lego House' and 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran and many others. The one she liked the most was 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake. She started singing it under her breath as they walked into the house.

"Here we are. Get yourselves some rest. School starts tomorrow for you two." Mustang said, walking up the stairs. The house was just a simple apartment. They had a small problem though, there were only four rooms. They didn't expect Armstrong to come, so they planned four people, not five.

"It's alright. I can share Ed's room." All Sam was wondering was how she was to get up and down the stairs... luckily one of them was on the bottom floor. Ed walked in and plopped on the bed, not bothering to change or unpack. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her pants, remaining in only a hoodie and undies. Ed didn't care. She fell backwards, her head laying on Ed's stomach.

"What do you think it will be like?" Ed froze for a second before answering. "Huh?"

"The school... do you think people will treat me different because of my... injury?" It had happened before. People treated her differently because she was 'physical challenge'. They would give her free stuff and treat her as if she was royalty. It really pissed her off.

"I don't know... why don't we unpack before we sleep?" She nodded at her twin brother. They unpacked all their clothes and items that they brought.

Once done, she asked Ed to give her her guitar. "When I heard this song, it reminded me of you and me. I wanna play it for you." While her brother was a 'prodigy' with alchemy, she was a prodigy with music. She got in position and took a death breath out.

"Aren't you somethin' to admire?

'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side."

Armstrong heard her singing and pressed his ear against the door, listening and adoring the small female's angelic voice.

"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong."

At this point, Mustang and Riza had joined Armstrong. "Not bad." Roy had to admit.

"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along."

Nobody cared if it was 2 in the morning, they felt like they were being soothed by the brunette's voice.

"It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."

And, sadly, with that, the beautiful song ended. "So, what did you think?" She looked up to see Ed, asleep, but had a grin on his face. She smiled, placing down the guitar and laying down. "Good night... big brother."


	5. Chapter 5

{More, more, MORE! I'm bringing more and more of this! I love these characters and it gets me excited that I get to in a way 'become' them. Here is even more of A Mirror Image!}

Sam cracked open her eyes partially, Ed pushing her and yelling, "WAKE UP SAM!"

Sam was cranky and tired. "WHAT?!" Ed stepped back, realizing he awakened the beast.

"W-We're gonna be late for school." She rubbed her eyes and remembered. "Oh shit! Help me out!"

He helped her get dressed into a black tank top, camo cargo pants, and a boot. The right pant leg was tied in a knot, like usual and her hair was down.

"Alright! Let's go!" They ran out the door, running in the direction of the school. It was large and very, _very_ pink. Sam's eye twitched at the sight of the school. They walked through the front gate, stares looked as if the students wanted to evict them. The other students were mumbling things like, 'commoner' and 'cripple'. They finally got into the knowing where the office was, they decided to ask someone for directions. They walked up to a blonde student who looked older than them.

Sam tapped the blonde boy's shoulder. He was talking to a man with glasses who scared the living hell out of Sam. "W-We're new... and need directions to the office. C-Can you help us?"

The blonde turned, his violet eyes gleaming with surprise and excitement. _It's her..._ He took her hand and kissed the surface. "Yes. Anything for you, Princess."

Kyoya chuckled. _Her appearance doesn't match how Tamaki is addressing her in any way. _Ed rolled his eyes, pulling Sam away from the blonde weirdo. Tamaki looked up to see the girl in the arms of her short blonde brother. Ed glared at him.

"Exactly who are you? And who do you think you are?!" Ed's anger was starting to run short.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm a 2nd year with my friend, Kyoya Ootori, here. I am also the president of the Ouran Host Club." He bowed as he addressed himself. _What the fuck is a host club?_

Ed glared at Tamaki. "I'm Edward El-Armstrong! Edward Armstrong..." _What a fucking dumb last name... I guess it's better than Mustang... _"...but you can me Ed. And this is my twin sister, Sam. We're 1st years." He held Sam close, being _very_ overprotective. Kyoya just scribbled everything that was going on in his notebook.

"Huh? Twins, you say?..." Tamaki curiously asked."Yeah... what about it?" Ed rudely said.

"It's just we have friends that are twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. It just that you two look almost nothing alike." Sam moved a bit, loosening Ed's grasp.

"We are not identical, we're fraternal twins. That means we were born on the same day, but we look differently." Sam explained. Edward then grabbed her arm. "Days..."

Tamaki looked at him with confusion written on his face. "Days?"

"Y-Yeah... we were born on two separate days... but anyway, we really need to get to the office." Tamaki saw it was worst then he thought. "Ok. I will lead you two to the office..."

Ed sighed. _Finally... _"BUT! You two must come to Music Room 3 after school and tell me about this 'days' thing!" Ed's eyes grew, anger taking him over.

"No way in hell!" Ed pulled her arm, directing her to move away from the flamboyant blonde. "But, Brother! They can help us! This school is sooo big! They might even now where an elevator is."

Ed rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear, "What's an elevator?" Sam remembered they don't have them in Amestris. "I'll explain later. Just... come on."

Ed sighed in defeat. "Fine..." Ed then walked to Tamaki so they were nose to nose. "But if you touch my sister, you're dead meat."

They started their way to the office. "So, how are you two twins if you were born on separate days?"

"He was born on the 3rd of February (AN: I know they don't say his birthday, but I looked it up. I got this. Closest I got!) and I was born on the 4th of February, only 20 minutes after him. He was born at 11:40pm and I was born at exactly 12:00am the next day. That about explain it, bro?"

He nodded. They finally made it to the office. "Thanks for the help, Tamaki." Sam said with a smile. Ed looked away from him. "What she said."

The French boy smiled, skipped away yelling, "Don't forget about coming to Music Room 3!"

{I love to express Tamaki's flamboyantness and Ed's anger. It's simply... delicious. Please follow, favorite and review!}


	6. Chapter 6

{In these beginning things, I have a problem where I'm wanna curse but then I think... probably not. Well... FUCK IT! Anyway, back to A Mirror Image!}

* * *

Ed and Sam walked in and up to the desk. Behind the desk was a woman with really fake red hair and red brim glasses. She looked really fake. Ed walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, we are the new transfer students, Edward and Samantha Armstrong." Sam glared at him. _I hate the name Samantha..._

She moved her gaze from her work to Ed to Sam. "Yes. Mr. and Miss Armstrong." She searched a filing cabinet and brought out a thick folder and a key on a chain. "Here are the forms you need to fill out and here is a key to the elevator. Please do the forms at home. We will give you your schedules tomorrow. You may walk around the school and check out where everything is. The school day ends at 3pm."

Ed grabbed them out of her hands. "Thanks." They walked out of the office and decided to walk around the school a bit. Students kept giving Sam the stink eye and girls kept following them. Soon enough, it was 3 o' clock. They remembered what the blonde boy said. _Don't forget about coming to Music Room 3!_

They started their way to the room. They stood in front of the double doors, questioning whether to go in or not. "Look... let's just check out then we can go get ice cream or something."

"Look. That 'Tamaki' guy is weird and sketchy. I don't think we can trust him." He crossed his arms. "You're just angry that he flirted with me earlier. That's all it is."

His face turned as red as a strawberry. "No! He, um, he just... GWA!" He turned away from her. "I just want you to be safe and be in your comfort zone. THAT'S. ALL." She smirked. "Whatever, midget."

He then started streaming at Sam. "HOW ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Don't you mean leg? Not legs?" She took a deep breath in and out as she put her hand on the handle. "Let's get this over with."

They opened the doors, becoming covered in the rose petals that flew into their faces. They saw seven boys in the school uniform. "Welcome."

Tamaki walked up and grabbed Sam's hand. "I'm so glad you made it! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" She looked at her brother who had a murderous look on his face. She loved to piss him off. _Time to do my magic._

"No, thank you for being so fucking adorable." Sam then kissed Tamaki on the cheek. Ed's mouth hit the floor and steam came from his ears. Tamaki's face was flushed pure red. The rest of the seven guys in the room were surprised. Ed finally spoke up.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" He ran towards Tamaki, his fist in the air. Sam sighed, moving her left crutch horizontally. Ed tripped on the crutch and plummeted to the floor. "Ed, this is why you'll never get a girlfriend."

A pair of hands grabbed Ed and held him back. They belonged to a pair of identical twins boys with auburn hair. "Hey, Boss." "Who are these two?"

Tamaki was still starstruck from the sudden kiss on the cheek he was given. His hand was on his cheek and his face was completely red. He suddenly snapped out of his daydreams. "Oh. This is Samantha and Edward Armstrong. They are twins."

"SAM! IT'S SAM!" She semi-screamed. "Twins? But, Tama-chan, they don't look the same!" A little blonde boy said. He was holding a pink rabbit.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Sam and a brown haired boy... scratch that, _girl_ said in unison. Everyone looks at us with confusion.

"That's it! We're going home, NOW!" Ed forced himself out of the twins grasp and succeeded. He pulled her arm, signaling her that they should leave while they still can.

She waved bye, leaving the host club in silence.

Tamaki's POV:

Sam is so cute and mysterious. I wonder what she thinks of me. Well... she did kiss me on the cheek and call me adorable. I would say the 'f' word, but a host never uses such foul language. But, she can call curse words any day of the week... What am I saying?! I'm supposed to be the one girls fall for... but I guess I'm falling for her...

* * *

{This took me all day to write. Not because I didn't have inspiration or something... I just didn't know how to word it. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. I'm trying _very_ hard! Please follow, favorite and review! It would help out a lot!}


	7. Chapter 7

{Sorry for the no updates. Midterms, drama, ex girlfriends, puberty, gender identity, sexuality problems, suicide, etc. Anyway, here ya go.}

Ed and Sam walked out of the school of the rich, Ed still pissed about his sister KISSING that shady blonde on the cheek. Roy and Riza were waiting outside of the school, waiting for them to finish. They walked up to the two 'parents'.

"So, how was it?" Roy questioned. "Oh, just swell!" Ed said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Here's the paperwork they gave us." Sam handed it to Hawkeye.

"Ed, you want to go check out the town?"

"I don't know. Are you going to kiss another random stranger?!" He raged.

"I only did it to mess with you! Nothing more, midget!"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!"

"I just did! It was only a kiss on the cheek! Why are you this mad at me for something so small?!"

"YOU ARE ONLY HERE BECAUSE THE FUHRER WANTED YOU TO BE HERE! NOTHING MORE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO OR YOU BEING HERE!" Sam stood there, frozen, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm glad you don't care for me…" Sam crutched away quickly, tears falling down her eyes.

Ed stood frozen, feeling guilty for making her feel like he didn't want her there. The truth was… he wouldn't be there without her. He clenched his fist.__

_Shit…_ Ed ran after her.

Sam's POV

She ran to the nearest park and sat down on a bench, crying into her knee. She couldn't believe Ed would say such a thing. They were blood and he didn't want her to come. She continued when she heard someone's voice.

"Hello. May I ask why you are crying…?" She gazed up to find a girl with short brown hair in a female school uniform.

"J-Just my brother being an a-asshole…" Sam said, being introvert.

"Males are horrible creatures compared to us females."

"Th-That's a bit sexist." The girl sat down next to her.

"I only think of it as the truth! I would like to invite you to join our club!"

"What club?"

"The Zuka Club at Lobelia Girls' Academy!"

"No thanks. I go to Ouran."

"If you weren't to come by will, you will come by force." She snapped her fingers and two girls came behind her, kidnapping her.

"LET ME GO FUCKERS!" She screamed, being forced into a limo.

"You are going to make a beautiful Lobelia girl."


	8. Author's Note

Hi guys, so I have been gone a long ass time. I know, but I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I am not going to be continuing this story. Good news is I am re-adapting it on my new fanfiction account, thenewkarterthirteen. This way, I can take your ideas and make the story better. You guys will be made happy and I won't have to make cringy updates because I wrote this, like, two years ago. -.- So, anyway, go look for it now!


End file.
